


Lotus

by LeeHongbifyMeanIt



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, God Eater (Video Games), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Aragami - Freeform, Bias Factor, Biological Weapons, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, God Arcs, God eater au, Heavy Angst, Horror, Killings, M/M, Maybe Smut in the Near Future, Mercy Killing, Monsters, More and More Drama, Mystery, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHongbifyMeanIt/pseuds/LeeHongbifyMeanIt
Summary: It is now the year of 2071 and the end of humanity is near if it wasn't for the hopeful God-Arc wielders of Fenrir, an organization that was erected primarily for the research and annihilation of the Aragami, or the 'violent gods'. These creatures are made up of thousands of malicious Oracle Cells that will devour everything--- from inorganic compounds up to all forms of biotic creatures. With this in line, war if still prevalent and it is up to the God Eaters to save everyone from the impending eternal damnation.Little did they know, a worse catastrophe is about to happen.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> If you play the God Eater series or have watched at least the Anime, you have the edge in understanding this story. So basically this will be full of fighting and blood and drama and other mundane things that can be seen in the game. I'll try to give some info about the game in every chapter notes so the others who can't comprehend how the hell the game works will understand. Hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S - I know I have a lot of unfinished stories. Forgive me. I'll try my best to finish them all. Although I cannot guarantee a quick update because my brain is very dysfunctional. 
> 
> Oh, one more thing. If haven't played the game yet, please play it especially if you enjoy killing monsters and massacring your keyboard or controller Lol. I play the first ark in an PSP emulator whilst I bought the sequel in Steam. I haven't tried the 3rd installment of the game yet since I don't have the money but sooner or later I'll buy it.
> 
> Last call, btw. The title of the story is inspired by the name of the final episode of the Anime. Poor Lenka *cries*
> 
> I do not own anything from the God Eater series. All credits belongs to the rightful creator and owner of the series.

**Foreword**

 

It was the day of the dead.

 

Or rather, the impending process of the near annihilation of humanity.

 

The depths laid within the vacancy of the human reach, yet he found himself enclosed inside the four-cornered metallic walls of an unknown origin, the apprehension fretfully lingering inside his cranium.

 

The air was humid yet suffocating, the lights seemed to be shining brightly his eyes were figuratively burning. In spite of this, He didn’t have any choice but to forcefully clatter his feet towards the center of the room, unaware on the consequences that were clandestinely imminent, just waiting to be embedded to his own life, forever.

 

“Welcome to the aptitude test, potential soldier, this is Fenrir’s last bastion.” A deep voice suddenly boomed, its source unknown, reverberating inside the dull room. His heart jumped for a microsecond, before turning around, scrutinizing the unfamiliar surroundings.

 

Other than the bizarre contraption at the middle of the hexagonal room and the two platforms on each side of it, he was merely alone. Fifteen meters from the door where he emerged, a huge glass window stood, two unknown people already anticipating his arrival. One who’s expression seemed inscrutable while the other one was plain emotionless, arms intersected at each other as he watched him intently like a hawk.

 

What was the room for? An abattoir? A prison? A place where he will meet his eternal damnation? Either way, it was no safe haven for him.

 

Crumbling. His knees were definitely crumbling in nervousness. He barely turned around just to ensure if the door was already sealed because if he was being too honest to himself, he just wanted to escape from the asylum he’s been currently caged in. A moment ago he was being pushed along an unfamiliar hallway but now he’s already on his destination, fidgeting as ever, all of his determination seemed to be completely evaporated from his system.

 

Did he feel anxious? Definitely. Terrified? Indeed.

 

As if he had any choices left. Even though he knew exactly the reason why he’s there, it was just buried deep inside, his will refusing to admit. It didn’t even help the sound of the constant rushing of his blood through his brain as he mentally counted for his doom.

 

“I…” He trailed off, but no words were willing to spill out from his mouth. He felt the world spinning, nevertheless, the voice a while ago started to talk again.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to the last fortress of mankind, where warriors are born and the phosphorescence of hope is still alive. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Director Wu of Fenrir’s Far East Branch.” Eyes half-lidded and legs immobilized on the floor, he barely kept his composure as he waited for the next words to linger, “Inside this chamber we are about to test your compatibility to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force courtesy of the aptitude test. See that odd contrivance at the center of the room? That useful piece of intelligence will help us to determine whether if you’ll pass the test or not. Worry not, for the chance of failing the aptitude test is less than one percent to none since you’ve already completed the first phase of the exam before even entering this chamber.” He tried to observe the aforementioned machine in front of him---- ultimately two meters tall, the contraption had a wide mid-surface where a large silver gun complementing the color of the night sky was placed, a small orange orb embedded near its grip. Beside the firearm was some sort of a big crimson armlet, its other half missing. Only did he notice that the other piece of it was located on the upper part of the machine, perfectly parallel on each other.

 

His feet were still glued on the floor. Leaving no choice, he swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat before struggling to saunter towards the contraption. Standing in front of the oddity, the director continued to give his instructions.

 

“You are free to relax on your own will until you feel like starting the process. When you are ready, please approach the case in front of you and place your wrist within the device.” The lad tried to blink for a few times just to expel the spots that were appearing in his vision. He tried to look at the people behind the glass window but it was now too tinted the reflection of the whole room was the only apparition that can be seen from his location. Sighing his distress, he took a deep breath.

 

“Be alert to the next phase that is bound to happen.”

 

In that moment, he knew it was now or never.

 

 

 

As if on trance, his whole body became oblivious to its external environment. Right arm moving unconsciously, he placed his wrist within the half of the crimson armlet whilst he gripped the handle of the gun. The steely contact from the machine made his senses to flood over again but it was too late, because the last thing that he remembered was a series of excruciating pain, for the upper part of the contrivance meshed together with the mid-surface, crushing his right arm. The two pieces of armlet connected on each other as it punctured his flesh, tremendous energy seething through his veins. The lad was loudly screaming and flailing from his position, his attempts in trying to remove his arm were all in vain.

 

For a moment he thought his hand was badly guillotined but the pain wasn’t still ceasing until he heard the case opening, black smoke reeking from it. Sweat was stirring all over his face and the agony was still evident on his expression as he helplessly gazed on the crimson armlet that was now firmly locked on his right wrist. Mind clouded in bewilderment, his grip on the shiny firearm on top of the surface tightened as he rose it, as if declaring that it was his and it had been part of his life for a long time. Surprisingly, for such a huge weapon it was light-weighted, its radiating luster also looked perfect and well-suited with his personality. Suddenly the strange orb brightly gleamed and a sleek mass of an unknown flesh emerged from it, automatically connecting on the hole at the side of his armlet, and just like that, he and his weapon were now one.

 

“Congratulations are now in order. Without a doubt, you have passed the aptitude test. You are now officially part of this branch as a soldier. Join others and together, future will still remain intact and preserved. Now that we have ensured that you are a God Arc match, it is our responsibility to make your welfare our first priority with a medical check-up. You are now permitted to exit the grounds and return to the lobby to meet up with the operator for she will escort you towards the laboratory. Please do not hesitate to tell the authorities if you feel any discomfort or illness.”

 

Sure, he was still in the state of pure confusion, but oddly enough, the director’s words were registering perfectly in his mind. All of the desolations from the pain earlier had finally evaporated, in fact, he felt even more energized that before. He took a quick peek on his weapon, caressing its unscathed surface, before walking towards the door. He turned around just to have a final look on the chamber and his eyes travelled back on the glass window where it was now transparent, the room behind it now visible, even the people behind it.

 

His eyes locked in with the director.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“I have high hopes, God Eater.”** _


	2. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

 

 

“Hun… Sehun.”

 

If things could go any worse, it was definitely bound to happen.

 

“Wake up, lazy head. It’s already morning! I need to go out to salvage some supplies.” Oh Sehun tried his best to grab the blanket that was stripped off from his freezing body. Unfortunately, his desperation didn’t cooperate with him for his efforts became futile. Beside him, his younger brother was already shaking him from his deep slumber. The more the shaking intensified, the more the stubbornness of the snoozing lad had exacerbated.

 

“Wake up now you sleepy hyung! We need to establish safeguard now!” Oh Seungri chided to the sleeping lump beside him. It took the lad for a few more kicks and turns before he finally convinced the paler one to wake up. Immediately, the sunlight coming from the tattered ceiling of the room pierced through his eyes, waking him up from his lethargic state. Just few inches away from them, their older brother was already busy packing his rations right after tying his tattered shoes. He picked up the remaining supplies, zipped the bag close and faced his siblings.

 

“Sehun-ah. How many times did I tell you not to stay up too late from your stargazing? You already knew that I always search for supplies every morning. Wake up your lazy ass right now and look out for Seungri here!”

 

Blame the headache. It wasn’t his fault anyway for being so fascinated last night. The stars were gleaming so bright they took his breath away. Despite on the current state of their surroundings, the view above him had outshone everything, especially to the situation that they were currently stuck.

 

The said boy gazed everywhere but the piercing eyes of his older brother, evading the awkwardness at all cost. Seungri was still sitting beside him, wearing an indifferent expression when he managed to catch up Sungjong’s words.

 

“---Hun! Are you listening to me?!”

 

Screw that. He was on trance again. Sungjong was looking at him with a displeased face, the right strap of his faded bag was already hung on his shoulder. Sehun looked at his younger brother who only shook his head before returning his gaze back to the oldest.

 

“I’m so sorry, hyung…” He muttered, “Don’t worry about us. You can go now. You can trust me here.” Sehun replied as he fixed the blanket that he was using a while ago. The annoyance in Sungjong’s face was still there but as soon as he realized that being angry at that point wasn’t worth it at all, he just sighed all of his worries.

 

The oldest went beside Seungri and patted his head, “Hey, be good, okay? Don’t be a burden to your hyung or else no one will protect you.”

 

“But I’m strong enough to defend myself…” Seungri muttered but the oldest just shushed him, “Hey, hey. Listen to your hyung, okay? I’ll be out there searching for rations and a possible safer place for us to move in so behave, alright?” Sungjong kissed the younger’s forehead before patting his back.

 

“Remember all of the things that I’ve said, okay? If something happens, don’t hesitate to run. Come to the hiding place and I’ll search for you there. You guys eat what’s available there. We still have some food. I’ll be heading out now.”

 

“Keep safe, hyung.” Sehun said as the older hugged him. Sungjong put his cap on and took a final glance around the dilapidated room before heading in front of the door, wavering a bit. After taking a deep breath, Sungjong grabbed the silver locket around his neck, an odd mannerism he always do every time he hunt down supplies before firmly holding it and muttered something like some kind of prayer. Glancing a final look unto his brothers, he hastily opened the door and immediately closed it, for another perilous day has begun. Sehun saw the mini mantra his brother did but he decided to remain silent.

 

 

 

 

 

Now how did they even end up in such state?

 

Who would ever know? Maybe they weren’t even supposed to be alive. After all, it was just a miracle that was keeping them from surviving.

 

No one knew why this kind of fate ambuscaded everyone with such violence. No one knew why it even started. No one even knew that day would be the end of humanity.

 

Maybe it was the will of the Earth itself to reset, creating such vile catastrophe, making anyone fall on their own knees, praying for someone above there just to desperately stop the deadening dilemma.

 

Now that an apocalypse was engulfing them, people had no choice but to either succumb or struggle to keep from live.

 

Since the ancient times, humans have been engaging different battles just because of various reasons. Some were cause of cultural conflict, some were just plainly struggles in defending against natural occurrences.

 

The Spartans and Athenians had slain each other just for the sake of power and marginalization of the opponent.

 

The Vikings ruled the Scandinavia where the roots of brutality and barbaric carnage continued to grow.

 

The black plague wiped out an unnerving number of population of the whole Europe.

 

The French Revolution created such havoc during the 18th century, abolishing the source of the pestilence of poverty.

 

The First and Second World War left so much trauma and agony not only to the world, but also to the oppressed.

 

So many bloodshed had tweaked the history. So many deaths and natality had balanced the natural selection.

 

The past had taught the majority that humans were already trapped on the fact that they naturally fight because of their own weaknesses. Envy, pride, greed. These are only the few amongst the demons that resides within the darkness of every human soul.

 

Despite of these things, who says that _Homo sapiens_ will forever hold the superiority?

 

The existence of humanity had been drastically threatened. Severing one-thirds of the human civilization, the millennial efforts that were tremendously devoted just to build the amazing fortress called modern-day Earth were wiped out as if they didn’t really exist. Instead, the incremental degradation had rapidly damaged all.

 

The future has always been pictured to be very advanced and industrious safe heaven to live in. Instead, the world that what humans called as their home became a haunting requiem.

 

Exactly twenty-one years ago, a fretful chapter of the world had atrociously arrived--- A chapter that anyone would never even want even in their wildest dreams.

 

It was the day when humanity will start to falter.

 

Up to now, the bloodbath was still razing everyone it came across to like the vast flames of the inferno beneath the ground.

 

Sehun just stared blankly on the door where his hyung had left before heaving a heavy sigh. Beside him, Seungri tapped him and pulled the hem of his shirt, pouting, “Hyung… I’m hungry.”

 

“Did hyung even eat?” Sehun asked as he finally managed to stand up, strolling towards the other corner of the room where all of their supplies located. He checked for any rations; so far, only two bottled water and some soda crackers and uncooked package of instant noodles which seemed useless since they didn’t have hot water. Other than that, they barely had anything left. Few medicine pills, two worn out towel, a bandana, a rusty compass and nothing else. In just a day they’ll be having none to feed for themselves unless the oldest blond will manage to gather for supplies.

 

Never mind the crude predicament, for they were oddly used to it, anyway. Without any kind of device to tell whether how many days or months had already passed, the siblings were completely clueless on how long they were wandering aimlessly, so dangerous and horrific, yet somehow, they were still alive.

 

“Sorry, Seungri. This is the only one we have for this day.” Sehun apologetically as he handed a piece of soda cracker to his dongsaeng. Despite of such small share, the younger gratefully accepted the food and bit a little, saving the other crumbs for the whole day. If they got even lucky, Sungjong might find some supplies from his run.

 

Sehun felt remorse as he watched the younger staring helplessly on his cracker. He knew the boy just wanted to gobble up the remaining pieces but he just can’t or else he won’t be having anymore for the rest of the day. They have to extremely limit the consumption of the rations or else supplies will quickly run dry. Salvaging them were very risky so choices were really cruel.

 

Since when did Sehun try to seek for supplies? He rarely did, since Sungjong did most all of the searching. The oldest was very stubborn and wouldn’t let his younger siblings to help him since he didn’t want them to be in danger or at the mercy of the vile horror lurking outside. Some days he was lucky but some were harsh and merciless for having nothing from his search up to almost being devoured by _those_ viscous abominations.

 

 _‘H-Huh?! What was that?!_ ’ Sehun silently exclaimed when a loud crash was heard from a distance. Immediately, his gaze locked with the younger boy in front of him whose expression was already faltering.

 

 

 

Speaking of the abominations.

 

He didn’t even need to ensure what was the source of the noise. His palpitating heart was enough to tell him so.

 

“H-Hyung… T-They’re here---“

 

Sehun immediately bolted towards his younger brother, hugging him tight and covering his mouth, “Shhh…” The crashing sound finally subsided. However, after having a couple of deafening silence, the greater atrocity was yet to arrive.

 

Screeches.

 

Screeches were heard. Detestable consecutive screeches were resonating around the building. Judging from the sound, the monsters were outside the building, probably devouring anything they came cross with. Seungri was trembling in his arms and was also crying as they helplessly listened on the screeches of the monsters just few feet below from them.

 

Trying to compose himself, Sehun leaned and whispered something to his brother, trying to calm him down, “Seungri-yah, I’m going to look at the window to inspect how many are them, okay? Just stay here.” Seungri vehemently shook his head and dug his nails deeper on his arms, eyes pleading for his comfort, “H-Hyung… I’m scared---“

 

“I know, Ri, I know. So am I. I-I’ll just look, okay? I’m still here---“

 

“But h-hyung is outside---“

 

 _Shit_. Seungri was right. His hyung was still outside. If these monsters won’t waltz off from their hideout, it will be their doom. He knew his hyung was very strategic and smart, and maybe he’ll find a way to maneuver against those creatures, but still…

 

Overthinking. He was overthinking again. His hyung would always say that the best defense is a clear mind full of positivity. Easier to say than done, and Sehun isn’t the best person to stay optimistic. It was ultimately hard for the pale lad to always endure the fact that the oldest blond would always sacrifice himself every single day just to scavenge for something their stomachs can churn despite the current situation the whole environment that they were experiencing since the day they were born.

 

Absentmindedly standing up, the blond slowly walked towards the shattered window, hiding at the wall beside it. He checked his brother first if he was still trembling before slowly creeping, until he finally had the view, which he ultimately regret.

 

He wish he didn’t look outside.

 

Below them, five small-sized grotesque four-legged creatures with the mixed resemblance of ogre and demon were busy chomping down the remaining foundation of the building. The monsters were very familiar, since they can be found freely roaming around, eating anything their demonic eyes could see. They were very agile and normal weapons can’t even scratch their greyish skin. These creatures usually emerge out of nowhere, and devour their prey with their pack. Aside from the scorching sun and the dust storm from a distance, nothing was interrupting the threats, at least. It was definitely a bad omen for the brothers, since the building was really tattered it will surely collapse in just few minutes if the monsters won’t cease from devouring it.

 

_The Aragami._

 

Everyone called them the _Aragami_ , or the ‘wrath of the gods’. They appeared years ago on earth and were the sole reason on why the current generation was on the verge of being extinct. Some say that it they were from the heavens, and must be worshipped, while some others thought that they exist to wipe up the whole world to start a new from scratch. Either way, they were killing machines that wanted no more but to consume, or in other words, the perfect embodiment of gluttony.

 

As if it was the first time they were surrounded. The three of them had experienced such various near-death circumstances, but Sehun never denied that agonizing fear was always present in those painful memories he had to bear.

 

He had to think. At least something to do in such a dire situation. He gazed once more to his shivering brother. _‘Come on, Sehun. Think. Think!_ ’ He repeatedly chanted inside his mind. The unsettling sounds of screeching and devouring continued to reverberate around the area. The pale boy looked like he was about to puke in terror but he had no choice. He needed to come up an escape plan once the worst scenario will knock on their door.

 

The blond attempted to think for a plausible plan. It’s not that they were in immediate danger yet. Still, a back-up plan was definitely needed in case something unexpected may come. The creatures might attract other monsters courtesy of their loud screeches or worse, the dilapidated building that they were currently residing might crumble to dust.

 

They were on the fifth floor of the structure. The chances of being invaded by the medium-sized monsters were somewhat slim…

 

“Shit.”

 

Except that he was wrong. There was a huge hole on the ground floor of the building. He just remembered that few nights ago they were ambushed by a monkey-looking aragami trying to claw out the building. They managed to escape, but after they returned to their temporary shelter, the building was badly wrecked than before.

 

If he can still recall it correctly, the demon-tailed monsters can still easily climb on the stairs of the building despite of its degenerating state, plus their leaping power was enough to reach them. Appearing on their line of sight was a form of formulating one’s own suicide so it was Sehun’s main priority not to be detected by the aragami. Based on his own experience, it was not pleasant to be chased by those demon-tailed monsters. Up to now, he was still having nightmares about his legs being devoured.

 

“Ri. We need to keep quiet, okay?” Sehun mouthed, feeling defeated because he can’t even think rationally as of the moment. At least it was the best option to do. He shakily crawled back on his dirty duvet and fetched the blanket before wrapping it around his quivering brother. Sehun tightly hugged his brother, hoping for the best to happen.

 

“H-Hyung…” Seungri sniffled, “S-Sungjong hyung is o-outside… S-Sungjong h-hyung is---“

 

“I-I know, Ri. I-I…” He faltered. Sehun attempted to talk again but honestly, he can’t even form any decipherable words anymore. His hyung is very smart. He need to believe that the aragami surrounding the premises won’t notice him once he come back from his trip.

 

The siblings just remained curled on each other, helplessly listening on the stomps and the voices of the monsters. Aragami gobble up everything they come across, whether living or innate objects, but the biotic really attracts them. Anything that is moving is an aragami’s apple of the eye, that’s why humans are no exception from their enormous diet.

 

After it seemed like a couple of unholy minutes, stomping sounds started to falter until the disturbing sounds seemed to cease. Probably, the aragami marched off away from their hideout. The first thing that entered Sehun’s mind was to check the surroundings but he was still frightened and was reluctant to do it. However, being overshadowed by his own fears was pointless, therefore it must be done. He took three shallow breathes just to compose himself before breaking his embrace from his brother. Seungri engaged an eye contact to him, “H-Hyung? A-Are they gone?”

 

“I’m gonna check if they’re gone, okay? Stay here.” Sehun replied before licking his dry lips. When he stood up, he noticed that Seungri was still firmly clasping his hand, “Ri… Let me go. I’ll just look, okay? I’m not going to leave you. That won’t happen. Ever.” Seungri still looked terrified but he managed to reluctantly let go of his brother’s hand. Sehun gave him a weak smile and mouthed an ‘ _It will be alright_ ’ before finally sauntering towards the wall just beside the window.

 

Judging from the silence, Sehun’s heart somewhat started to beat normally again. He leaned his head on the wall, still struggling to convince himself that everything was finally alright.

 

He needed to be strong for Seungri. Sehun concluded that he must close his eyes first before peeking a look outside, a safer way to completely calm his nerves. Mustering all of his courage, the blond closed his eyes and quickly spun, his hands strongly grasping the window.

 

Sehun wanted to believe that it felt kind of normal. The warm sunlight struck his face. The air was humid. No sounds of any aragami were present.

 

He slowly opened his eyelids.

 

The moment the light fully was absorbed by his eyes and the image was formed in front of him, Sehun’s whole frame became frozen, his terrified countenance was enough to make Seungri tear up again despite being unaware about his sibling’s current commotion.

 

 

 

 

 

In front of Sehun was a huge eyeball attached to a grotesque woman’s body floating in front of him, its morbid fangs extensively agape, ready to chomp of his head from his petrified body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the norn database of the first game (God Eater Burst):
> 
> \- Ogretail  
> A smaller Aragami with a giant tail sporting an ogre-like face. Mainly devours corpses of other Aragami. Increasing in number in various regions. First appeared on the American continent, and now boasts the largest population of all Aragami. Not particularly difficult to take out when attacking from the side. Still, as its tail-spinning attack is powerful, be wary of it when it braces both legs.


	3. Atrocity

**Atrocity**

 

 

Once his instinct started to kick in, Sehun didn’t even know how he barely dodged the next few mortifying scenarios that was bound to happen. Of course, it was the last thing to ponder about since he was almost got bitten by a floating demon.

 

The aragami was in fact real, and it was peeking from the window since the noise coming from the ogre-tailed creatures started to attract the nearby monsters. In just split-second, its single eye captured the human in front of it, the demon smashing itself against the window, whereas sharp pieces of shattered glass fell around, some even pricking the lad’s alabaster skin. The levitating monster tackled him with such force his whole frail frame bounced off, his back painfully hitting the wall in front of the now broken window.

 

“Ugh---!” Sehun choked. The diabolic eyeball wasted no time parrying its fangs, ready to take a fretful bite to the tasty human snack in front of it. Sehun let a mortifying scream that he was holding back for a while since the moment his eyes locked with the grotesque creature, flailing in his position as the aragami snarled in front of his face before attempting to chew his face. Without absolute control in his own reflexes, Sehun forcefully whacked the aragami with his arms, causing it to smash against the wall beside him where he earlier bounced. His adrenaline started to uncontrollably stir when he heard his brother’s wails few meters away from his dire position. Just before the aragami could recover and assault him, he clumsily somersaulted on the dirty wooden floor before miserably ending up sprawling, covered in his own blood from his wounds and dust. He squirmed in pain as the ugly abrasions in his skin scrape against the floor but he just shove it off, terror now written on his face.

 

The personification of death was once again literally persuading them to their own permanent slumber. He taught that Seungri’s screams were heart-breaking because of the appearance of the unwelcomed guest but it was way worse than what he had perceived. Although a part of his guess was correct, the blood that was keeping his face from being nourished was drained in just a fraction of second when his eyes finally darted towards his brother who was cowering in the corner, another unwanted fluctuating aragami sauntering towards him.

 

An imaginary lump formed in his throat, choking him. His eyes were now brimming in tears as he ululated in agony before steadfastly running towards the direction of his brother who was halfway from getting devoured whole.

 

Seungri.

 

No… Not. Him.

 

Not _his_ precious brother.

 

Sehun’s mind was running in unfathomable death marathon. He was repeatedly screaming his brother’s name inside his cranium like a desperate mantra, hoping that he could make in time. Seungri was frozen in pure fear as he helplessly watched the floating eyeball devour his vulnerable frame, eyes twitching in horror.

 

“No!!!” Just Sehun was about to reach Seungri, the older was forcefully slammed against giant floating eyeball number two, both of them crashing on the wall opposite of the cowering younger. Sehun immediately felt the pain the moment his back touched the wall. He coughed, the pain seething in his chest. Once he opened his eyes, he came contact with the two monsters, greedily trying to chew his face off from his body. Fortunately, he barely clutched the odd frame of the other one as he fought for his mere life.

 

Sehun had no idea how he managed to prevent the monsters from gnawing his body. He continued to scream in pure fear as he kicked them away, still eager to devour him whole.

 

Seungri’s eyes dilated more as he watched his pained brother who was now covered in bruises and cuts. He just couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling right now, since the series of terrorizing events happened to pass quickly, creating a short circuit in his mind. His whole nervous system seemed to malfunction, because the merciless stimuli in front of him were aggrandizing his fragile frame.

 

“H-Hyung!” Finally, words barely started to form from his mouth. He knew that Sehun being trapped for a moment didn’t help the current situation at all, but he must to do at least something to save his brother from being completely mutilated. Trying to stand up, Seungri didn’t miss the excruciating sound his older brother released the moment he was bitten by one of the grotesque monsters in his arm. Seungri wailed in fear as he crumbled back on the floor before backing away, the terror once more creeping and haunting his wretched state.

 

Sehun’s head was all sticks and stones. Is this the end for him? The world seemed to be revolving hastily as he absentmindedly fight for his dear life, neglecting the fact that blood was rapidly pouring from his right arm. He saw a glimpse of his brother at the opposite corner, his face bloodshot and trepidation was all representing his countenance. Tears were continuously cascading from his eyes as he involuntarily munched his fingers, his whole body vehemently shaking as he helplessly watched his brother.

 

Sehun was going to get devoured, or at least near from being a course meal for the two floating eyeballs when all of a sudden, the door and the wall around it blasted with such intensity its pieces ricocheted around the room, followed by a piercing roar. Immediately, dust smoke enveloped the whole room, marginalizing the visibility. Sehun’s assailants shrieked in vexation which gave the opportunity for the blond to crawl away. However, the dust dissipated quickly, and there where the crumbling door once stood, was a monkey-looking aragami looming and banging its chest, its two small _yet_ very sharp eyes gleaming in atrocity.

 

The poor lad didn’t know that the intensity of panic creeping in his body can still go higher because it was now abruptly manifesting. _‘Run!’_ Was all running circles inside his head. It was the most rational thing to do, but how could he in this kind of situation? Time was one of his enemies and if he could not act now, it could mean just one thing--- Death.

 

To his surprise, the smaller aragami were circling and attacking the bigger creature that just crashed their attempt to feast the younger Ohs. The monkey-faced monster bestially growled, swinging its muscular arms as the eyeballs continued to slam their bodies against it. Sehun did the most plausible thing to do--- approach his frozen brother whilst the monsters were still busy fighting each other. Sehun clumsily crawled towards Seungri and violently shook his frame, trying to help his brother to escape from his trance.

 

“Seungri, h-hey! Seungri! We-We need t-to go now!” The taller desperately whispered. Luck was surely mocking him because Seungri was still immobilized, body still shaking in fear. Sehun was about to grab Seungri up when one of the floating giant eyeball ultimately crashed just beside where they were, the monster shrieking in fury. Sehun made a mistake when his eyes locked with the monkey-faced aragami that was just literally three meters away. Without any hesitation, the gluttonous monster charged in and almost got the brothers if it wasn’t for the risky effort of Sehun dragging his brother just a split-second before the creature could get them.

 

“RUN!”

 

Sehun practically dragged his brother as they escaped from the hellhole just to save their dear lives. The two of them raced through the hallway of the building as the three aragami chased them from behind, evading the holes and broken wood scattered everywhere, never looking back. The two of them continued to run in an indescribable pace, hearts palpitating rapidly. Seungri tripped on the floor but luckily his brother was fast enough to haul him up before continuing to run. Sehun just wanted to get away from the aragami, not even thinking the danger outside the building. There was no use of going back, for they were already detected and infiltrated.

 

The brothers were now at the third floor of the building when Sehun pulled Seungri inside an empty room before hastily closing the door with a thud. He shakily pressed the lock button, shoved his brother on the floor, tightly embraced him and covered his mouth with his shaky palm.

 

“Shhh…” He whispered. The sounds of the creatures were getting louder, and each time they sensed them getting nearer in their location, the intensity of Sehun’s grip around the frame of his poor brother got stronger. The two of them where defensively curled on each other, their backs against the door. Finally, the sound reverberated right in front of the room where they resided before it decreased as the monsters kept advancing.

 

Sehun’s eyes were tightly closed as the whole process commenced, praying just to end the animosity that they were currently trapped in. The siblings stayed still like a rock for few more minutes despite the sounds were almost inaudible to hear. The older slowly loosened his embrace to the younger before grabbing his face and gently tilting it to his direction. Seungri’s face were so full of emotion Sehun couldn’t help himself but to silently cry and hugged the boy again. He traced circles on his back as he tried to calm his quivering frame, despair still evident and was keeping his body from functioning. Sehun shakily kissed the forehead of his brother, “R-Ri-yah…” He brokenly whispered, “W-We need to g-get out of here, o-okay? I-It’s not safe here anymore… W-We must go to the h-hideout outside and hopefully w-wait f-for hyung there to come.” He managed to mumble, although his words were fretting from nervousness.

 

Seungri curled in his position and clung to his brother when Sehun suddenly winced. The older lifted his arm and anxiety started to kick in again in his system when he saw his wound. The sight of it definitely unpleasant, because part of his flesh was chomped out from his arm. The pain started to bother him just after his adrenaline subsided. It was another major problem for them, because blood wasn’t really a good idea because it somehow attracts aragami, plus they didn’t have any supplies anymore so alleviating his injury was nigh impossible.

 

It wasn’t the time to ponder about his wellness. First, they were still stuck inside the building. Second, Sungjong was still out there which didn’t help the situation at all. Finally, roaming aragami around the premise was a very possible scenario, thus hindering their escape plan. They needed to reach their hideout before their doom will appear on crossroads again. Fifty meters from the location of their temporary shelter, an underground shaft can be found where they hid few days ago. Sehun and Seungri must act quickly…

 

“Seungri-yah…” Sehun started, “Listen, we need to go now, okay? We need to reach the ground floor and check whether monsters are there or not. If they are there, we need to do our best to run away and reach the hideout before they could eat us.” The older grabbed Seungri’s face before locking his gaze with him, “Seungri… You need to be brave, okay?”

 

The said boy was still weary and mortified from the experience they had earlier. Seungri wasn’t sure how to react anymore. However, judging from the soothing rubs his older brother was giving to him, his depression had somewhat subsided a bit.

 

“I’m going to look outside again, okay?” Sehun patted the head of his brother and stood up. He winced in pain courtesy of his wound but he paid no attention. Sauntering towards the window, he was mentally preparing himself because he didn’t want to get ambushed by a levitating eyeball that was attached to a dismembered woman’s body again. Breathing heavily, Sehun took a closer look down where his terror was unfortunately confirmed courtesy of the forthcoming precarious occurrence.

 

Below them, a group of demon-tailed aragami were marching around the building, accompanied by a half-dozen of the floating horrible eyeballs. Faraway, he could see more small-sized aragami that were slowly approaching their location. Sehun switched to another window on the other side of the room and looked further around his surroundings before seeing something unfathomable which was the umpteenth time since the day began. From his new position, he could clearly see how the aragami were now entering the building from the huge hole that was made by the monkey-faced creature few days ago from its raid. Speaking of the monkey-faced creature, it was nowhere to be seen, yet it wasn’t enough to make Sehun relieved. His heart was banging again inside his chest, plus his throat was already dry because of exhaustion. Outside there was just a walk away from their own demise. Nevertheless, a risk must still be done for just few moments, the building was going to be infested with aragami.

 

The older stepped back before rapidly spinning, trudging towards his brother. He grabbed Seungri’s hand, panicky mumbling, “We need to move now, Ri.” Sehun helped the younger to stand up before embracing him, “Hey… We need to go now.” The older patted Seungri’s back and together, the two of them walked in front of the door. Sehun inhaled a lot of oxygen before exhaling them just as his hand gripped the doorknob.

 

 

 

 

 

It was now or never.

 

Sehun mentally counted for three seconds, before quickly opening the door which Sehun which he could have done with a bit of delay. Outside and towering in front of them was a six-feet tall metallic humanoid with giant wings, its fists at the end of each wings covered in blood. The bluish entity’s face was painted with a smug, an aragami they have never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the norn database of the first game (God Eater Burst):
> 
> \- Zygote  
> A flying Aragami that looks like a woman fused with an egg shell. Highly mobile, it dispersed worldwide after first appearing on the American continent. Brimming with poisonous gas harmful to the human body. Able to move over a wide range, it can also summon other Aragami once it spots a human. Try to defeat it before it joins forces with other Aragami.
> 
> \- Kongou  
> An Aragami built like a giant ape-man. Characterized by its agility and brutal attacks. It will assemble a herd to launch an attack. First appeared in the Far East, Eurasian continent. It'll fire vacuum waves from the pipe-shaped organs on its back. When enraged, it boosts its speed and attack power. Should several Kongous activate simultaneously, it's best to be cautious.


End file.
